


Aziraphale为什么不考驾照

by Stok



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stok/pseuds/Stok
Summary: 私设！私设！ooc！ooc！是我对考驾照的怨念没错沙雕作者又开始瞎几把乱写





	Aziraphale为什么不考驾照

**Author's Note:**

> 私设！私设！ooc！ooc！
> 
> 是我对考驾照的怨念没错
> 
> 沙雕作者又开始瞎几把乱写

“什么？” Aziraphale把他自己从的书里拔出来。

“我说，为什么你不能奇迹一个驾驶证呢？聪明的人类发明了那么多东西，你却只看他们的书，吃他们的饭。” Crowley瘫在Aziraphale对面的沙发上，他喜欢在Aziraphale看书的时候盘在附近睡觉，或者就瘫在沙发上看Aziraphale看书。

“你知道我不能这么做，这是一种很恶劣很不负责任的行为。” Aziraphale合上书，把它放在他拥挤的书桌上。

“我的驾照就是诱惑来的。”

“那你的行为就是很恶劣很不负责任的。”

“谢谢你能这么说，你很少对我说这么好听的话。” 

Aziraphale忍住了翻白眼的欲望。

自己要养的蛇，气死也要养下去。

Aziraphale当然也去考过驾照，当然比Crowley要晚很多，很多年。毕竟不论天堂还是地狱产的宝贝，都对科技( 应该说是任何新生事物 )很不，很不感冒。而Crowley大概就是那只black sheep，永远走在时代前端。

当然，Aziraphale在Crowley刚搞来一个四轮交通工具的时候就常驻了Crowley的副驾驶。虽然他总是嫌弃Crowley开太快，嫌弃Crowley不看路，但是Aziraphale其实挺享受做Crowley的副驾驶。当然他永远不会让Crowley知道这件事的。

或许一开始的时候，大家还没对副驾驶的附加意义太过注意，但是Aziraphale显然感受到了副驾驶有着什么非凡的意义，毕竟他是Crowley唯一极力盛情邀请，不惜使出恶魔最不屑的诱惑也要骗上副驾驶的人。或者，不是副驾驶有什么非凡的意义，而是Aziraphale有，因为对于其他东西，别说副驾驶了，Crowley根本不想让任何东西碰他的宝贝宾利。

在Aziraphale被Crowley逼着第一次尝试主驾驶室的时候，他就认定了这不是他的菜。他真的没必要有这个技能。且不说其他的，光是有个随时都热切的想要接送他的恶魔，他就真的不需要驾照了。

但是由于Aziraphale不想让Crowley知道自己其实挺喜欢坐他车的，所以这并不能作为在Crowley问Aziraphale关于驾照问题时搪塞他的理由。拗不过Crowley的Aziraphale还是得去考驾照。

为了不拿到驾照， Aziraphale搞了各种事。显然Aziraphale作为天使的面子不能丢，所以他不能因为自身原因拿不上驾照，于是Aziraphale只能绞尽脑汁的搞些不可抗力因素和系统错误，最过的一次他甚至搞了一次不小的车祸，显然对方是全责，奇迹般的双方都没有伤亡。

经过酒检和药检之后，那个瑟瑟发抖的肇事司机一直在嘟囔着自己真的真的很认真的在开车，那一瞬间车子好像不听使唤了的撞了上去。

Aziraphale心里有些愧疚，他裹着毯子坐在救护车上，默默想着奇迹些什么来弥补那位“肇事司机”的损失。

唉，天堂应该又要说他行了太多无谓的奇迹了。

同样的对话发生了很多次。

“你为什么不奇迹一个驾驶证呢？” Crowley枕在Aziraphale的大腿上，他松松垮垮地裹着一件黑色丝质睡袍，和天使之间隔着一本王尔德的什么书，有着Aziraphale古龙水味道的环绕，他懒得去管那本书是什么名字。

Aziraphale靠着床头坐着，他整整齐齐的穿着米色苏格兰纹的两件套睡衣，扣子系到了最后一颗，两条腿直直的伸着，方便Crowley躺在他的腿上。

“那样是不负责任的行为，我们这样的对话进行了太多次了。而且我并不需要一个驾驶证。” Aziraphale说话的时候甚至没有移开他的书。

“你怎么会不需要驾驶证呢？” Crowley半翻了身，面对着Aziraphale的肚子。

Aziraphale终于肯把那该死的王尔德放下了，Crowley有时候都怀疑Aziraphale和Oscar Wilde的关系。

“我觉得如果我在某些方面掌控了主导权的话，” Aziraphale俯下身子，嘴唇轻轻印上Crowley的眉骨，眼睛，鼻尖，然后停在了嘴唇，舌头钻进Crowley的嘴里，Crowley回应他的时候又突然退了出来，继续说到，“至少应该把其他什么方面的主导权交给你。”

Crowley勾住Aziraphale后退的脖子，舔了舔嘴唇：“事实上，我不介意你主导所有方面。” Crowley的眼睛盯着Aziraphale的嘴唇，好像盯上猎物的捕食者。

“我早就是你的蛇了。”

Crowley咬上Aziraphale的嘴唇用力吮吸，Aziraphale觉得或许是时候有个驾驶证了，如果Crowle真正想要他来开车的话。


End file.
